Nintendo Mayhem
by Lennee
Summary: Kiba just got a brand-new awesomely cool Gamecube with Super Smash Bros. Melee for Christmas. He decides to invite all his comrades-in-arms over for a little play date. Mayhem ensues. One-shot. No pairings.


**Nintendo Mayhem**

**Summary**: Kiba just got a brand-new awesomely cool Gamecube with Super Smash Bros. Melee for Christmas. He decides to invite all his comrades-in-arms over for a little play date. Mayhem ensues. One-shot. No pairings.

**Dedicated** **to**: syaoran no hime, one-shots rule!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I do own a Gamecube, product of Nintendo, and a copy of the game, Super Smash Bros. Melee

* * *

_Christmas Day_

It was Christmas, the time of giving, love, sharing, and… PRESENTS. Inuzuka Kiba dashed down the stairs at 3 o'clock in the morning, followed by all the dogs in his family. This of course woke the parents up. Seeing as how it was Christmas, they just chuckled warmly and said, "That Kiba. Always so excited."

The first gift that Kiba opened was a bowtie from Aunt Sally. Then came a sweater from Grandma Joan. This went on and on and on, until only one present was left in Kiba's section under the tree. Kiba hurriedly tore off the wrapping and there laid a BRAND-NEW GAMECUBE. Kiba could almost hear angels singing in the background. He hugged his Gamecube and proceeded to laugh with joy, until…

"Mom, I don't have any Gamecube games." Kiba could feel himself being punctured like a balloon. He searched among the wrapping paper for any small thing that he might have missed. His parents stood behind him and nudged and winked at each other. Kiba's sister slowly came down the stairs with something behind her back. She poked Kiba on the shoulder and handed him a present, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Kiba opened it and found… SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE. Kiba grabbed his entire family in his arms (or whatever parts that would fit) and yelled, "THANK YOU ALL. WHAT A MERRY CHRISTMAS IT IS," and ran off to try his new game out.

* * *

_New Year's Day_

It was New Year's. Kiba had decided to invite all his buddies over for a smashing New Year's party, which would include ten hours of Super Smash Bros. Fun. His list included, Hinata, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji.

It was 7:58 in the morning. 'In two minutes, everybody will come,' Kiba thought, jumping around in front of the door. All the dogs had been put in the basement, because obviously his buddies would be stupid enough to ring the bell and throw them into mad throws of ecstasy and Kiba couldn't have that.

It was 7:59 and the doorbell rang. Kiba wrenched the door open and was greeted by Sasuke. "YOU'RE EARLY," Kiba yelled. "No I'm not, my watch says 8 sharp, and it's obviously right," Sasuke said huffily. Kiba stared and Sasuke just decided to come in and sit down in the dining room. There were chips and dip on the table. Sasuke loved chips and dip, so he began eating, pouring himself a glass of Hawaiian Punch as well.

It was 8:00 and the doorbell rang again. Kiba wrenched the door open again and felt something pop in the hinges, but it's not like he cared. Naruto and Lee were standing there. Upon seeing Kiba, they yelled, "WE'RE SORRY, WE'RE ONE MINUTE LATE. IS IT TRUE THAT YOU HAVE A GAMECUBE?"

"YEAH! I DO HAVE ONE AND I HAVE SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE. WE'LL BE PLAYING IT THE ENTIRE TIME," Kiba yelled back,

"You don't have to yell, it's not like you can't hear each other," Sasuke said from the kitchen.

"HEY, WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" yelled Naruto.

"I was invited, dobe, just like you," Sasuke replied coolly.

"WHY YOU…" Naruto yelled, but Kiba clapped a hand over his mouth. "You'll make the dogs excited and they'll destroy the house." Naruto shut up.

It was 8:01 and the doorbell rang. Using his awesome speed, Sasuke got there in time to stop Kiba from wrenching the door open. Calmly, he opened the door, saw Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, and slammed the door in their faces. Quickly, he ran upstairs and hid. Kiba opened the door again and greeted the girls.

"Did I just see Sasuke open the door?" asked Ino.

"Nope, no sign of him," said Naruto, at the same time that Kiba said, "Yeah, he's hiding upstairs." Ino and Sakura ran upstairs to find him.

Tenten asked, "Is Neji here yet?" Kiba responded, "No, neither is Hinata or Chouji or Shikamaru or Shino, but I'm SURE they'll make it."

Right when he said that, the doorbell rang again. Kiba wrenched the door off his hinges and was standing there stupidly holding the door, when he saw Hinata, Neji, and Evil Hiashi, Hinata's dad standing there, staring at him. "HINATA, YOU'RE HERE!" Kiba exclaimed, throwing the door away, "We didn't need that anyways."

Right behind Hinata, Neji, and Evil Hiashi, Hinata's dad, stood Shikamaru and Chouji. "Hi Kiba," said Chouji, "I managed to drag Shikamaru over here. We're still a little late though." Kiba chuckled warmly, "That's ok, Shino isn't here yet." "This is so troublesome," said Shikamaru.

It was 8:15 and Shino still wasn't there. Everybody else was in the dining room, eating chips and dip and drinking Hawaiian Punch. Kiba had placed the door where it was supposed to go, but he had to hold it up to keep it there. Finally, a small knock sounded on the door. Kiba took the door off and saw Shino, just standing there. "SHINO, YOU'RE LATE," Kiba yelled. "Yeah," said Shino. They stood there for a few more moments before Kiba ran into the dining room and yelled, "SHINO'S HERE. WE CAN GO PLAY GAMECUBE NOW."

Naruto, Lee, and Kiba raced up the stairs. Kiba stood on the top and watched as Naruto and Lee aimlessly meandered around. Kiba enjoyed their discomfort. Sasuke walked up behind them and went immediately to the room where the Gamecube was. "I found it when I was hiding," he said.

Everybody got themselves situated. Sasuke sat in the middle, with controller two. Kiba had to force him to take the second one by telling him they couldn't play if he didn't. Sakura was directly behind him, sitting on the couch, with Tenten on her left side and Ino on her right. In front of Tenten, was Kiba, who had controller one. Hinata was sitting next to Kiba on the armchair. Neji was sitting next to Tenten on the floor. In front of Ino was Naruto, with controller three. Shikamaru had controller four, simply because Lee was nice and Chouji forced him to show his mad skills. Chouji was seated next to Shikamaru and Lee was sitting next to Chouji. Shino, was standing against the wall, in the background.

Kiba began the game. He was Donkey Kong. Sasuke was Kirby. Naruto was Bowser and Shikamaru was Jigglypuff. They put the stock to 99 and went to the Pokemon Stadium to begin.

Naruto immediately went after Sasuke. Sasuke just kicked him and went after Kiba. Kiba just threw Sasuke off and went after Naruto.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"You aren't doing very well at it, Naruto," said Sasuke.

Sasuke was learning very quickly. He figured out how to become a rock and fell on Naruto, like a gazillion times. He sucked Kiba in and became Donkey Kong Kirby. Naruto was just running around and punching, occasionally, he fell off. When this happened, he just laughed. Kiba was just picking up items and throwing them. Occasionally, he punched people that came near him. Shikamaru was… standing at the side. His player was crouching down to make itself as invisible as possible.

Needless to say, Naruto really wasn't very good. Kiba wasn't doing much better, even if it was his game. Sasuke was killing both of them with amazing speed and power. He had only died once. That was because Kiba grabbed a hammer and Sasuke still tried to kill him. Naruto died first. He threw his controller down and sulked. Kiba followed him after ten minutes and threw _his_ controller down as well. Sasuke had only died 9 times.

Shikamaru had yet to die and had yet to kill anybody. He had amassed quite a few items around him. He grabbed the laser gun, and shot Sasuke off 10 times. He grabbed the hammer and killed Sasuke twice. He became invisible, so Sasuke just stood around like an idiot. He planted a mine right in front of him, so when Sasuke finally thought he had a chance of killing Shikamaru, he got blown up. This went on and on and on, until Sasuke had one life left and Shikamaru had 99.

Sasuke being the egotistical maniac he is, promptly got very mad. Instead of allowing himself to be killed, he committed suicide, by turning into a rock and falling off the screen.

SHIKAMARU WON? The final score was Shikamaru, 188, Sasuke, 15, Naruto, -87, and Kiba, -56. At seeing the score, Sasuke went to a corner of the room and sulked. Ino and Sakura ran after him to comfort him, while Hinata consoled Kiba.

Chouji said, "Geez, Shikamaru, you're good at everything. It didn't even take you very long to find the perfect strategy."

Shikamaru sighed, "No, Chouji, this game does not require any strategy. I simply realized from the very beginning that the person who would win, would be the one that got killed the least."

From his corner, Sasuke howled like a wounded dog.

The next round was, Neji vs. Shino vs. Lee vs. Chouji.

Neji chose to be Samus. Shino was Ness. Lee was Luigi and Chouji was Yoshi.

Kiba came out of his misery long enough to start the game for them.

It really wasn't a very exciting game. Neji stood at one side and built as many huge blasts as possible, shooting them at anyone who came near him. Shino simply did the little fire thing that kills anybody who comes near him. Lee and Chouji were in the middle. They were constantly shot off the screen by Neji's bombs, so they left him alone. They couldn't get anywhere near Shino, so they left him alone too.

Chouji and Lee duked it out in the middle. Lee punched and kicked Chouji, while Chouji ate Lee and spat him out the other way. Chouji was first to fall, followed by Lee. Neji and Shino just stayed on their respective sides and didn't move.

Kiba came up to watch, "You guys have to try to kill each other, or the game will never end."

"I'm not moving," said Shino

"Me neither," said Neji, "I am like the Branch House. I will attack if you come near me, but leave you alone otherwise." But they all knew that wasn't true.

So Kiba ended up just resetting the game. Neji glared at him, " I wanted to know who won." Shino just sat there.

Neji said, "I probably won anyways." Nobody responded to that, except Tenten, who agreed.

The next round was Tenten vs. Sakura vs. Ino vs. Hinata.

Tenten chose to be Samus, just like Neji. Sakura was Peach and Ino was Zelda. Kiba told Hinata to choose Donkey Kong.

When the match began, Ino and Sakura started a catfight. "The one to win will receive Sasuke's love," Ino declared. "YES," said Sakura, "I'll show you that the power of my love will help me win." Sasuke muttered, "How did I get dragged into this?"

Tenten chose to do the same thing that Neji did. Neji glared at her, "Why are you copying me?" Tenten blushed and said, "I thought it was a pretty good idea." Neji sniffed, "Well, you're right about that at least.

Hinata was just standing there. Every once in a while, her character would start moving and kill everybody. When the others looked at her, they saw her staring at her controller. Kiba, who was sitting next to her, would innocently stare off into space.

The match ended. Sakura and Ino both had 0 points, for killing each other the same amount of times. Tenten had 11 points, for killing Ino and Sakura 5 times each, and killing Hinata once, when she was in "just standing there" mode. Hinata won the match with 20 points. Everybody suspected Kiba, but it wasn't like they were going to accuse him.

Sasuke looked at the clock, "It's 2, and what time is your party over, Kiba?"

Kiba chuckled, "There's almost 5 hours left, it ends at 6."

Naruto yelled, "YES, 5 HOURS MORE!"

Everybody else sweat dropped, "That's 4 more hours, Kiba and Naruto," said Sasuke.

"SAME DIFFERENCE, SASUKE BASTARD," Naruto yelled.

It was silent for a minute, "So, what do you guys want to do?" Kiba asked.

All the guys looked at each other, "SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE." They all dove at the controllers and had the fight of their life to see who would go first.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba won. Lee had kindly allowed the others to go first. Shino and Chouji just didn't care. Shikamaru was sleeping. "I CALL BOWSER, SO NO ONE ELSE CAN USE HIM," Naruto yelled. "It's not like anybody else is going to take him, he's so weak," Sasuke said.

"YOU," Naruto yelled, diving at Sasuke. Kiba jumped in between them, "We can have spars right after we finish playing." "I CALL SASUKE," Naruto yelled. "NO, I CALL SASUKE," Lee screamed. "I obviously should play Sasuke because I'm the only one at his level," said Neji. "I can take you all at the same time," said Sasuke. This promptly started a fight in the living room.

The girls left the guys to their manly time. They found Kiba's sister and decided to have a "girls" party. They painted their fingernails, played Truth or Dare, and spied on the guys, who had calmed down and were playing Super Smash.

"Sasuke looks so hot from this point of view," Ino said. "Sasuke's hot from all points of view," said Sakura, "even from below." Ino and Sakura tittered and giggled. Tenten said, "Neji's hotter than Sasuke." This immediately started a catfight between Ino, Sakura, and Tenten, until they realized that their nails hadn't dried yet. They all sat down and played, "Who has the best…" until it was time to go.

At 6 o'clock, all the parents and guardians started to arrive.

Sasuke left first by himself, not wanting to see everybody else all happy with their family, when no one was coming to pick HIM up.

Iruka came to pick Naruto up, "Let's go get some ramen." "YOSH, I LOVE RAMEN."

Lee's mom, who had huge eyebrows and Lee's dad, who had Lee's eyes, came to pick him up, asking him if he played nicely with the other boys.

Ino's mom came to pick Ino, Sakura, and Tenten up to send them to their respective homes.

Evil Hiashi came to pick Hinata and Neji up. Neji made it a point to leave in front of Evil Hiashi and Hinata. "BYE HINATA. SEE YOU TOMORROW," Kiba shouted. Hinata waved.

Chouji's huge dad and Shikamaru's lazy dad came to pick them both up. Shikato used Kage Mane no jutsu to get Shikamaru up, who was still sleeping, and they all left.

Finally, only Shino was there. "Last to come, last to leave, eh Shino," Kiba said with a laugh. Shino didn't say anything. His father, known as Shimo, sent his bugs to alert Shino that he should come home now. It was a good thing that the girls were gone, otherwise there would be quite a ruckus at Kiba's house.

Kiba put the door on its frame after Shino left. He stood for a moment, savoring all the joy he had in his body. Then, he ran upstairs to unlock some more characters on Super Smash. What a Happy New Years it had been.

* * *

A/N I hope you all liked it. HAPPY NEW YEARS AGAIN! MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! REVIEW PLEASE. 


End file.
